


Broken

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crying, Ellie Miller (Broadchurch) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Ellie has a breakdown after Joe is found innocent of Danny’s murder. Hardy helps her through it. Hurt/comfort, friendship, angst. One-Shot.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think of writing a Broadchurch fic, I cannot help but put either Ellie or Hardy through some sort of trauma. I’m probably projecting, but at least I am doing something mildly productive in the process. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please leave a review if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, locations, storylines, or anything else from the show Broadchurch. If I did, I would not be sitting around writing fanfiction, and I certainly wouldn’t have such a strong desire to meet David Tennant, because I already would have.

……….

Broken

……….

Hardy barely caught a glimpse of Ellie’s coat whipping around the door as she fled from the court room. Joe had just been acquitted, something they knew was probably going to happen, and he knew that Ellie was not going to take it well. As soon as the words “not guilty” left the lips of the foreman juror, Hardy’s head whipped around to see Ellie’s coat disappear. He got up quickly, pushing past all of the people who tried to talk to him. Despite his bad heart, he practically sprinted through the courthouse into the car park, but he was too late. Just as he walked out the door, Ellie’s car careened out onto the road.

Cursing himself, he barked at his driver to get a cab because he was taking the car himself. Before his driver could reply, he was buckling himself into the driver’s seat and speeding after Ellie. He had a feeling that he knew where she was going, but he wasn’t going to take the chance of losing her and having her do something that she could never take back.

He sped through the streets until there was only one car between his and Ellie’s, and then cruised after her until she pulled off the freeway and drove to the exact place that Hardy thought she would go.

He parked next to Ellie’s car and followed her up to the house where Joe had killed Danny, keeping his distance so he wouldn’t crowd her. She slipped inside and closed the door. When Hardy reached the door and tried the handle, he found that it wasn’t locked. Thanking anyone who would listen, he pushed the door open to find Ellie curled up in a ball at the end of the sofa, shaking with silent sobs.

Hardy felt his broken heart swell with affection and sorrow for his friend. He quietly walked over and sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Ellie, waiting for her to speak first.

They sat in silence for a long time, but Hardy was in no rush. When Ellie finally lifted her head from her knees, Hardy’s heart broke even more. Her face was bright red and blotchy, her eyes puffy, and there were obvious streaks of tears covering her entire face. He wanted to reach out to Ellie and give her some sort of comfort, but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcome. He plucked a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to his friend, who took it with a shaking hand. She wiped her eyes, her cheeks, and her nose before tossing the spoiled cloth onto the coffee table in front of them.

She sniffed loudly. “You didn’t need to come, sir.” Her voice was scratchy and raw from crying. Hardy felt his throat clog up, but swallowed it down.

“I wanted to.” He said simply.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ellie turned toward him. “Why did you want to come?”

“Look, Miller, I know we aren’t the best of friends, and I’m sure that you probably don’t even like me, but I care about you. I wanted to make sure you would be okay.” Hardy once again fought the urge to reach out to Ellie. “I can’t even begin to imagine your pain, Ellie, but I wanted to try to be there for you while you work through it. If you want me to.”

Ellie looked at Hardy for a long moment before she reached out her hand and grasped Hardy’s, which had been sitting on his lap. She scooted toward him on the sofa, so they were only a half a foot apart, lacing their fingers together in the process. “You are my friend, sir. Thank you.” She croaked out.

“Look, Ellie, I’m not great at _feelings_ and things, but I’m going to try to be here for you, for whatever you need, whenever you need me. I know you don’t have a lot of people that you can talk to about this, but you have me. I hope that’s enough.”

Ellie’s shoulders started shaking again, and Hardy found that he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out anymore. He pulled on Ellie’s hand until she tipped forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around her, rubbing circles into her back.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Ellie. You’re such a good person, you deserve so much better than this…” Hardy whispered a string of soothing words to try to calm Ellie down. She turned into his embrace, burying her face in his neck. Hardy turned so he was fully facing her, and she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. Hardy did the same to her, resting his hand on the back of her head. “It’s going to be okay.”

Ellie cried for a long time, soaking the collar of Hardy’s shirt with her tears. He didn’t mind. He held onto her the whole time, letting silence wash over them as she let herself feel her feelings. When she was finished, she sat up and wiped her face with the back of her hand, avoiding Hardy’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I told you I would be here for you, and I meant it, Ellie.” Hardy said, grasping her hand lightly where it was sitting on the cushion between them.

Ellie sniffed. “Thank you, sir.”

“You really don’t have to call me that.” Hardy chuckled lightly. He let go of her hand and rested his own on her shoulder. “I know it sucks right now, but things will get better, I promise.” He said, affection lighting up his eyes. “You’re a good mother and a good detective. You and your family will survive this.” Hardy patted Ellie’s cheek clumsily before standing from the sofa.

Ellie looked up quickly, an alarmed look on her face.

“I’m not leaving, Ellie. I’m going to go make some tea and give you a moment. If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

He came back a few minutes later, two steaming and very chipped mugs in his hands. He handed one to Ellie and sat next to her silently, noticing that she looked a lot better than she had when he’d left.

“Thank you, Hardy.” Ellie whispered, her voice still hoarse.

“Anytime, Ellie. Whenever you need me, call me. I promise I will help.” Hardy sipped his tea.

Ellie patted his shoulder clumsily.

“Anyway, at least I finally got that hug that you’ve been denying me.” Hardy said, a wide smirk on his face.

Ellie smiled for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
